The autobots and the talent show
by Morte Mistrata
Summary: The autobots are forced to watch a talent show by N.E.S.T. They find themselves in for a surprise.


Mikaela Banes was one stubborn chick. Even after the deadline was closed she wanted me to sign up. Somehow she had gotten it into her head that I was 'talented' and that the compiled outfits in my closet were meant to be on stage. I never wanted to do this, but after three weeks of nagging, I gave in to her demands.

Now I'm stuck behind the curtain of the makeshift outdoor stage, readying models. My heart swelled with pride looking at the various military women wearing my designs. The jewelry that I made fit perfectly too. And thanks to Sarah Lennox, the models were wearing the shoes I designed as well. Everything was perfect, I thought. And then I recounted the models.

I had eight outfits and only six models were in line. Mikaela was wearing one, but where was the other. Suddenly two pairs of hands pulled me back and I found myself in a dressing room. A dressing room with the missing outfit hanging on the door. I shook the handle, but it wouldn't budge. They locked me in here. I glared at the door until I heard a voice call out.

"We're not letting you out until you put it on." Mikela said in a sing-song voice. I sighed before resigning to wear it. After all, it did look nice. A few moments later a head peeked through the door, and the door opened fully.

"You look great Emily. Now get on the runway, your act is up in three minutes." She disappeared and I walked quickly behind her. I found my way to the end of the model line and waited as the other act finished. Finally the line began to move and I found myself on the runway.

**Optimus Prime P.O.V.**

I never expected the humans to invite us to so many gatherings. Many of them wished to envelope us in their culture and I couldn't find it in me to refuse. Many of my soldiers tried to, but it would be disrespectful to skip out. Especially after they built a stage outside, so that we could see their fashion show with them.

Most of the acts were interesting. I never knew Lennox could dance or that Epps could sing. Some were boring. I suppose that's because I do not understand Earth humor. The final act was announced and I found myself frozen as Sarah called out that it was dedicated to us. What could they have possibly done? Sing, dance, art? I never expected to see a female walk out, clad in clothing that mightily resembled me.

The brown haired woman wore a short dress that fell just above the knees. Large, blue shoulder pads extended out and fell into red sleeves. A light blue, see-through fabric covered the woman's upper chest and it resembled my windshield. A red bodice flowed into a dress with gray flaps covering most of her stomach, leaving just a little uncovered.I internally smiled as I saw how much effort went into it. Even the shoes resembled my pedes, with gray metallic leather shifting as she walked.

This was not a bad impersonation of me and I found myself wondering who made this.

**Bumblebee P.O.V.**

Sam and Mikaela were very excited when N.E.S.T announced that they were having a talent show. I found it unnecessary, but could not help but catch the excitement they permeated. The entire base was shifting with excitement and soon the whole of the Autobots were required to watch. Under Optimus' orders too. I didn't mind, seeing as Epps and Lennox promised to perform.

The show was actually quite funny and I played a clip of laughter as our friends performed. Who knew that Lennox was actually good at dancing? Ironhide seemed to glow with pride as his human performed. I wish Sam would've tried dancing too.

Almost too soon, the show was over, save for one act. All of us froze in surprise as Sarah announced it. It was dedicated to _us. _The outsiders. I was particularly interested in this one.

Finally a woman started walking down the stage. Her outfit bore an uncanny resemblance to Optimus Prime. And then I realised it. This was the dedication. Ironhide's optics bore into Optimus' and I wondered if he found anything other than awe in his optics. Then she returned behind the curtain and the next model came out.

Mikaela was wearing me. Not me _me, _but an outfit of me. Yellow fabric tipped with black sprung from behind her, not unlike door wings. She was dressed a with a little less modesty than Prime's model, but it wasn't bad. Instead of a dress, she wore a yellow jumper. She had a racing stripe on each side, with silver accents on her chest and stomach. Black stripes ran in places that I had on me and the similarities were striking. Who watched us this closely to be able to make these. As she turned, I noticed her shoes, which were copies of my pedes. Silver cloth bled into yellow and the combat boots stopped at her knees.

I could feel eyes on me, from both Autobot and human, as if they were gauging my reaction.

"Lookin' good babe..." I switched channels. "Is it twin-day or somethin'?" Sam grinned, looking after her.

"It's kinda weird, 'cause it's kinda like I'm staring at Mikaela and then it's like I'm looking at a girl version of you." The boy's face turned red.

"You think I'm hot?" I asked in a girls voice. His face went a shade darker as the nearby soldiers laughed.

I wonder who made the outfit.

**Jazz P.O.V.**

I wondered if Prime was glitchin' when he made us attend this human competition thing. After all, it wasn't as if it was gonna be interestin'. But hey, can't disobey the Prime so I went. It weren'y terrible, but Epps could've used some base and some back up maybe. The dancin' was kinda cool and the otha acts were entertainin' enough.

I lost my focus near the end if the show. An' that's when the models came out. Beautiful women wearin' clothes that looked like us. Prime looked regale, but sexy. Tha was a weird thought. Bee looked good on Mikeaa. I was kinda rootin for ironhide to come out next, 'cause I knew he'd be embarressed by the works of art.

I sure didn't expect to see me. The model wore sunglasses, a plain black with no seams. It was prob'ly my visor. She had a high collar and her outfit was nearly all black and silver. Silver, not gray. I could see the resemblance in the flaps and the stereo lookin' cloth over her stomach. A bright stretch of red covered her hips and I didn't get it. I don't have that.

Tha was an blonde moment. That was where Megatron ripped me apart. The red symbolised my death. The room slowly grew silent as the crowd realised it too. The dress was a piece of wearable art. All the way down to the heels, which seemed to resemble the wheels on my own heels.

The silence was deafin'.

"I look like tha' good a bitch? Man, maybe I shoulda been a femme." I called out not so subtly. The tension in the air was cut and we all jus' avoid the death thing. I would avoid it anyway. That person did a damn good job on me. Wonder who the femme was who made it.

**Ratchet P.O.V.**

This 'Talent show' is stupid. I could be doing repairs or anything else but watching these humans make fools of themselves. I cut off data transmissions to my optics, but left them on. Now, I could recharge until this thing was over,

"Ratchet, look." A voice called out. Jolt's I think. I onlined my optics and focused again on the show. A woman walked down the runway, and she greatly resembled Prime, another one that was obviously Bumblebee. And then Jazz. They were well made and resembled them all closely, but it wasn't important. Not as important as my recharge anyways. I was just about to offline data transmissions again when an orange-haired woman, pretending to be me walked out. She wore a jumper the same color as my alt-mode her legs looked long, for she wore small sandals with straps that resembled wrenches. Her bracelet appeared to be a wrench too. She bore a wide stripe upon her hips and a silver patch right where mine was.

Whoever made these made these with car. Perhaps, I could continue watching until I found the creator of these… things.

**Optimus Prime P.O.V.**

The last female walked down the runway wearing a purple and silver jumper that couldn't have been an autobot. Spikes were on each shoulder and they bled into a cascading sleeve. The pants part were made of intersecting and colliding fabrics in hues of silver and purple. Megatron looked… amazing. This female made the killer look human and gentle, yet still menacing.

Finally, the show was over and all of the models came out for a final run. I believe the autobots cheered the loudest of all.

Sarah Lennox walked out with a microphone in hand and announced each models name. "I know you all have been wondering who designed these outfits…. so I give to you, Emily Epps!" The girl dressed as Megatron blushed as she did a forced bow. I never would've thought Epps' quiet niece would be the one to create these. Perhaps not everyone is as meets the eye.

**Fin**

**If you would like to see the designs, check out my deviantart page. Lovedatdonnie is my username. Please comment.**


End file.
